Yang x Male Reader (Lemon)
by ArkhamHood99
Summary: Yang finds out here boyfriend has a secret. So she decided to surprise him with something special.
1. chapter 1

(A/N): I just got really bored so I decided to come up with something after watching RWBY. Also, this is an FMG (Female Muscle Growth) and Lemon one-shot. But damn the picture is so hot. If you are not into those than leave. Ps: this is my first lemon story. Don't forget to vote and comment.

Yang Pov

It was a sunny day at Beacon but things weren't so well. Yang Xiao Long was looking for her boyfriend (Y/N). She wanted to ask him if he is willing to take her for a date, but he was nowhere to be found. While walking down the hall she came across her little sister, Ruby Rose.

Yang: Hey little sis, have you seen my boyfriend (Y/n)?

Ruby: No, I'm afraid not. The last time I saw him was in his room. He told me he was out training with his master and him didn't tell me where he was training. But he said he will be back tonight, though.

The blond haired huntress became disappointed after hearing this. She sighed and headed to your room. She arrived in front of the door to her boyfriend's room. By the time she opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. The room was a mess, the bed sheet on the bed was also a mess there is a computer on the desk which is on screen saving mode. Also the there is an HDTV and a game console on a stand next to the desk.

The huntress entered in and look around her boyfriend's room. While she was doing that she notices something under his bed that looks like a shape of a rectangle. She went to the side of his bed, look under the bed and pulled it out. She got back up looked at what she was holding. Her face became immediately red and had a massive nose bleed. The item is was holding was a magazine and in front of the cover was a woman, wearing nothing but a crimson bikini, on a beach, kneeling on her knees and flexing both of her arms. What caught her Yang's attention wasn't just the woman's E size breasts, but how muscular she was. She began to realize that this is a female muscle porn magazine.

Yang's mind: "Why the hell would show have this?"

Yang opened the magazine and continue to flip each page. As she continues to do that, her body becomes an and her face is still red. Then suddenly she stopped the magazine was dropped from her hand. She grabs the sides the side of her and began to thank what to do.

Yang's mind: "Is there anything else that I need to know more?!"

Suddenly, she turned her head to the side and looked at the computer. She suddenly got and idea. The huntress walked to in front of the desk and moved the computer mouse. To her surprise, this stops the screen saver and the computer was already open.

Yang's mind: "Guess he must have forgotten to log off."

The blonde haired girl opens the web browser. She then went to browser settings. When she opened history, she was shocked by what she saw. The browser's history was filled with websites and searches such as "Muscular Girls" "FMG" "Sexy Female Muscle".

She closed the browser and turned the computer off. Yang started to think what she should do. She could punish (Y/N) for this type of action. But if there is a way to make him more sexually entertained. Yang smiled as she likes the idea. She walked inside his closet and closed the door and waited.

Yang's mind: Okay, (Y/N) you will see what I got up in my sleeve when you get back.

Time skip tonight

(Y/N) POV

(Y/N)'s mind: "Wow that was intense training I'd better get sleep later. I hope Yang is all right."

You recently just got back from your training. It was pretty painful that you got to get better at it. As you were walking down the hall, you finally arrived in front of the doorstep of your room.

After you entered your room, you dropped your bag on the floor also your jacket. You began to think what you should, so you decided to go on the computer for a while. As you went on the computer, you realized it was turned off.

(Y/N)'s mind: That's odd. Didn't I just leave it on before I left? Oh well.

you didn't really mind and turned on the machine and wait. While you are doing that you felt a blunt force on the back of the neck. As you felt that hit, your head landed on the desk started to lose consciousness.

(Y/n)'s mind: "I didn't realize that someone entered my room dammit!"

After saying those words in your mind, you blacked out.

TIMESKIP 10 MINUTES LATER

You are starting to regain consciousness after you were blacked out.

???: Wakey, wakey (Y/N), you perv

After hearing that voice, you blinked several times to several times. When you were fully awakened you couldn't believe who is in front of you! Standing in front of you is your girlfriend Yang Xiao Long! She is still wearing her normal outfit except her weapons and gloves. She had one hand behind and one holding her hips and had an evil smirk on her face.

You started to move but you couldn't. Then looked around yourself to see that you are on your bed. What's worse is that there is that your legs and arms are cuffed onto the bed.

You looked at looked back at your girlfriend with a shocking look on your face.

(Y/N): YANG! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?

Yang: You see, honey I know your little dirty secret.

(Y/N): WHAT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

Yang: Oh, really? Ruby told me that you went training. While you were away I found this under your bed.

She pulls out something behind her back and to your surprise: it's the porn magazine you had under your bed. You cursed yourself for not putting the magazine in the safe hiding place.

(Y/N): That's not mine. I have no idea how did it get in my room.

Yang: Oh really?

She turned the magazine sideways and grabbed both sides and-

(Y/N): Wait! I can explain!

Yang: you'd better be.

(Y/n): You see I was into hot muscular women because of the look hot when they are strong.

Yang: Well that worked out pretty well. Since you confessed, I will show you something pretty cool and you'll love it. But you better not close your eyes.

Your girlfriend tossed the magazine behind her, closed her and clenched her fists. she then started to grunt loudly and suddenly her semblance has activated. She opened her eyes and what horrified you is that her eyes lilac to red and her hair begins to glow like fire. You got a bit afraid of what is happening to your girlfriend seeing what is happening to her.

(Y/N)'s mind: Oh god! Is she gonna kill me for doing this?!

However, that doesn't seem to be the case. While she was continuing doing this, you notice that he body is changing. She raised her arm arm and

Started to flex. Suddenly her triceps and biceps are growing with muscles and definition. Suddenly thick veins are running over her arms like road maps. Then her Jackets fiber ripped loudly as Her arms stop growing and her biceps look like the size of basketballs.

Seeing her muscle causes your member to instantly harden. You look at you pant and noticed there is a a tent forming in your crouch. Making you aroused by this.

Yang: Pay attention to me!

You are jumpscared by what she said and looked back at your girlfriend. You realized the show isn't over. Next her shoulders grew wide and big which caused a loud ripping sound. This started to make you think that it must have came from her back that her jacket is ripping. You watched in awe as she started to moan when her boobs stared to inflate like a balloon until it stop to an I cup size, straining her jacket. Unfortunately, her jacket exploded into different places thanks to pecs forming under her bobs and more thick veins apprard over her chest. Except her yellow top which is shrink to reveal more breast.

Your girlfriend moans in lust as her stomach is start form a hard six pack abs. Also more thick veins are formed over her stomach giving them stronger look. You stare at your girlfriend in lust as her growth isn't over yet.

Her legs has started to grow in size and more muscular as it looks like a tree trunks. This caused her boots to be strain as more tears appeared. The boots finally tore apart letting her new strong feet out. Her tighs are startes to form in a hard shape diamonds while more thick veins appear over her crotch and her legs.

Her calves meanwhile was shaped into hard tear muscle mass. And finally her but was started to get big with muscles causing her shorts to strain and explode into different places. Her panties couldn't keep up so it snapped off, exposing her private part.

Yang's transformation was finally over. You never seen how muscular she is. All she was wearing was her scarf and the yellow top which was

Bearley covering her boobs.

After panting severing times. Her eyes and hair went back to normal. She looks and you with her hungry eyes that makes you look like your her prey. She smirked at you and used her hand feel her muscle parts of her body. She the did a double bicep flex which made you blush red as a cherry.

Yang : "Like what you see? I love discover the technique while training off course. Now the fun part.

She walked towards you swaying her hips. She got on the bed then on top of you. Your girlfriend then grabs your head and started to French kiss you. The both of you allowed your tounges to enter each others mouth and wrestle it for domination. While the both of you are doing that, Yang grabbed your crotch with her strong arm giving it a squeeze. Making you moan in your kiss.

The both of you continue this until you broke apart, needing for fresh air.

Yang used both of her hands to grab your shirt and with one move she ripped your shirt off. She than grabs the side of your into pants and with no problem tearing it compleat off, exposing your boxer. Yang looked at the crotch and notices that your member is already harding. She looks at you in and chuckled for a bit.

Yang: "Well I didn't know you are that big."

She grabbed your underwear and teared it clean off, exposing your hard member. She grabs your dick which made you yelp when you felt her strength. She then positioned hereself and allowed your dick into her pussie and grabbed your shoulder. She than stated to bounce on you. Yang started to moan when your dick is so deep in her. She decided to go fast as the both of you are going to reach your climax.

As Yang is enjoying the pain she accidently your shoulder hard. This hurts you allot. Yang got worried about it.

Yang: "Sorry, it was an accident!"

The both of you continue to pump until you felt that you are ready to cum.

Y/N: YANG! OH GOD I'M GONNA CUM!

YANG: ME TOO!

As your girlfriend continues to pump you immeaditly release your cum an so as her. The booth of you became exausted. While the both of you are gasping and panting. You enjoyed the best sex ever.

Yang: "Did you enjoy that lover?

She is sat layer next to you and you smiled. You still find her very hot and Sexy.

Y/N: Yeah, that was amazing and you are pretty strong. Could please break me free of these cuffs?

She got up the bed and used her her strength to break the cuffs and breaks you free. The both of you kissed one last time before going to sleep.

Yang: I love you Y/nm

Y/N: I love you to Yang.

A/n : Note to self never write over 2000 words! Well that's all for today I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know which girl should I do next time and have a nice day. I got this Idea after seeing a picture of Yang muscular.


	2. Request are open

If you guys want to request me for a story similar to this one, please PM me.


End file.
